Stevie and Zander: Should They Be Together?
by Ashley Scarlet
Summary: Stevie and Zander could be a perfect couple or they could not. Which is it? I suck at summaries but I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stevie's POV

We were playing 'Move with the Crowd' when the bell rang. We all had a free period so I assumed we would all just hang out in the band room but I was wrong.

"Sorry, but there's a sale at Simone's," Kacey said **(A/N: I know that was Victorious but I couldn't think of a name.)**

"We can't either," Nelson said, "we have to get the new edition of Furious Pigeons." "and we have to watch Nelson make a fool of himself in front of Grace," Kevin said and I let out a little laugh. Nelson had a huge crush on Grace and we all knew it. We would help them get together but it was too funny to stop.

"So I guess that leaves you and me," Zander said. I let out a fake gasp, "Don't you have a mirror to look at or some girls to flirt with?" I said sarcastically. Zander smiles his million dollar smile, and I couldn't help smiling back. I might have a crush on Zander but I also might have a crush on Justin so I'm not that sure of my feelings.

"So what do ya wanna do?" he asks me. I shrug and then Zander gets an idea.

"Why don't won't we play a game?" he says.

"What kind of game," I ask.

"We could play a song and the other person guesses it," he explains. I have to admit that's pretty smart, even for Zander.

Zander gets his ukulele and I grab my bass. We do rock paper scissors to decide who goes first, and I win. I play b-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole **(A/N: If you haven't heard this girl you really should, she's amazing. She sings like a pro.)**

Zander know the song so I tell him and he says that it isn't a real song. To prove it, I pull out my phone and play the song for him.

"I guess you're right Stevie," Zander says after listening to it. I put hands up and in the air and scream victory. Zander smiles and I feel like my legs turned to jelly. Then it's Zander's turn and he play 'Just Friends' by: Shane Harper. I get it halfway through the songs and Zander says it's unbelievable. I blush and then say that I just have an ear for music.

We play 3 more rounds and I win 4-1. I play Turn up the Music By: Bridgit Mendler, Not a Love Song By: Ross Lynch, She's so Gone By: Naomi Scott, and Last One Standing By: Us, and that's the only one Zander gets. Zander plays Beautiful Soul by: Jesse McCartney, Rocketship by: Shane Harper, Covergirl by: Big Time Rush, and Not a Love Song by: Ross Lynch, and I get all of them.

We're about to play another round when the bell rings. I put away my bass and walk towards the door. But before I can get out of the room I trip. I'm about to fall when Zander catches me by the arm. He pulls me up and I whisper a thank-you and quickly get out of the room. Only once I'm alone in the hallway do I stop and then I realize I've been holding my breath. I let it out and then I start to think. I wasn't trying to be rude is just that when Zander touched my hand I felt a spark. My mom says the first time she touched my dad's hand she felt a spark and she knew he was the one. I just can't imagine it. Zander, one of my best friends, could be the one meant for me. I push this thought to the back of my mind and I hurry off to class.

Only when I get into the classroom do I realize that Zander and I are in the same class. O feel like such an idiot. I just swerve through the desks and get the desk farthest away from Zander. **(A/N: I would be more specific about the class but I'm not that good at making up names.) **The teacher has just started talking when a piece of paper comes to my desk. On the top it says, 'To Stevie,' In none other than Zander's handwriting. I'm debating on whether or not I should open it when my hands open it. It reads,"

Why did you run out of the band room?

-Zander

I write back,"

I was going to be late for class.

And I pass it back to Zander. I see Zander writing


	2. Chapter 2

and then I decide this is taking too long so I just text him from underneath my desk.

'Can we just not talk about this? I really want to pay attention to this lesson,' I text. I get a reply a nanosecond later.

'Yeah right ;). Now I want you to tell me the real reason why you ran out on me.' Zander replied.

I don't think I text should text back so I actually pay attention in class for once (A/N: I'm not trying to make Stevie sound dumb, I'm just trying to be funny.) no matter how many times my phone beeps. When class ends I check my phone and see that I've gotten 25 texts from Zander. 'Wow,' I think, 'Zander must really want to talk to me.'

I don't give him the chance though. I run out of the room and go to the outdoor cafeteria and I nearly bump into Kacey. Luckily, my feet seem to have a mind of their own and I stop just in time.

"Whoa," Kacey says, "where are you going in such a hurry? Is there a sale somewhere?" I make a face and her and then she laughs.

"I was just playing with you. Now tell me what's really going on," she says. But before I can get one word out of my mouth Kevin and Nelson come running up to us.

"Please tell this dude that a unicorn is better than a Pegasus," Nelson says.

"And would you please tell that dude than a Pegasus is ten times better than a unicorn," Kevin says and then he and Nelson get into a catfight. Kacey and I try to stop them but after a while we realize it's futile. Then I finally yell "STOP!" and then they both stop and have scared looks in their faces.

"Now I want you both to stop arguing or else you will not wake up tomorrow. Do you understand me?" I say and they both nod furiously. I grin. It's really fun having boys fear you because then they do whatever you want.

Nelson and Kevin get in line to get their lunch and then I talk to Kacey about Zander. She doesn't say a word until I'm finished which is pretty surprising because usually she can't be quiet. "Do you really need my help?" she asks. I nod and then she says, "Then I've got a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie's POV

I lay awake in my bed wondering what Kacey's plan was. I now Kacey's a great person and I love her but when she has a plan you can't guarantee it's gonna go the way she thinks it will. But I trust her. She can text a hundred words a minute, a person who can do that must be able to create at least a semi-good plan. Just then, I hear a crash. I run downstairs and I see my 13-year old brother Tommy with a can of whipped cream in his hands.

"Tommy! What did you do?" I yell at him.

"Whoa, chill out sis. I was just trying to make and ice-cream sundae," he replied as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"At three in the morning," I say. Tommy shrugs as if it's no big deal. I look down on the floor and see that's there's broken glass everywhere. Tommy must've broken an ice-cream bowl. I shoo him out of the room while I pick up the glass. It's so annoying having 5 brothers. Once all the glass is picked up and thrown I away I go back upstairs. I need to talk to Kacey about this plan.

Kacey's POV

I'm looking in my closet and I have absolutely nothing to wear. This is so unfair! I'm about to go downstairs for a glass of water when my phone rings. I pick it up and see that it's Stevie.

"Hey what's up Stevie," I say

"Kacey tell me what your plan is," she says.

"What about a hello or a hi or a hola," I say.

"I mean it Kacey."

"Okay okay. Tomorrow I won't come to school and neither will Nelson or Kevin. That'll just leave you and Zander. He'll have to talk to you. Then the next day I'll talk to Zander and tell him that I know that he has a crush on you. Then he'll either tell me yes or no."

"But why would Zander tell you the truth? You know boys. They'll only tell the truth to boys. I should know I have 5 brothers," Stevie replies.

"You've got a point," I say, "okay scratch that. Instead of me I'll send in Nelson and Kevin and then I'll give one of them a microphone so we can hear them and we can talk to them," I say back. I hear my mom coming upstairs and I quickly say bye to Stevie and hang up. I pretend to be asleep. My mom does **NOT **approve of me being up past 12:00.

Stevie's POV

I try to go to sleep but I can't. I hope Kacey's plan works because I need to know what the shock means. If Zander was just wearing a joy buzzer I will die of embarrassment. I hum "Move to the Crowd" and I somehow fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie's POV

I walk into the band room and put down my stuff. I hear the door open and expect to see Zander but instead I see Kacey.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I'm not gonna stay for long I'm just giving you this script so if Zander asks where we are you'll know what to say," Kacey says.

I take the paper from Kacey and then Kacey runs out of the room. I'm about to read the paper when Zander walks in.

"Hey Zander," I say

"Hey Stevie," he says," Where's everyone?"

I glance at my paper and then I say, "Kacey broke her arm while shopping and Nelson and Kevin claim to have schoolitis." I can't help but grin. This is very believable. Zander seems to buy it and then I turn the paper around and then I see nothing else is on it. Oh no! What am I supposed to do? I try to improvise. It's a good thing I took acting classes.

"Zander, can I ask you something?" I say. He nods so I go on

"Well you see my brother Tommy has a crush on this girl and he doesn't know if she feels the same way. How do you know if she feels the same way?" I say.

Zander grins and I can't help but smile too. "Why doesn't he just ask his brothers," he says. Ooh, busted! I quickly come up with a response, "Trust me, you do not want dating advice from my brothers." This is a 100% true. I keep going, "So I started talking about you-" I get cut off by Zander.

"You were talking about me? Aww Stevie I'm touched." I make a face and that seems to get him to stop talking, for now.

"So how does he find out if she likes him," I say. Zander seems to think for a minute and then he gets the answer.

"Well, some girls are really good at hiding their emotions, but he should get a wingman, or in this case a wing woman." Kacey is getting Nelson and Kevin to do that for me. Zander and I practice some of the songs until the bell rings.

Nelson's POV

Today is officially the BEST DAY EVER! I get to stay home and play furious pigeons all day. I'm on level 8 when I get a text from Kacey,'

Plan Get Stevie & Zander 2gether starts 2morrow'

This is actually makes me feel good. Stevie's like a sister to me and I want her to be happy. And Zander is one of my best friends and I think they're good together. I hope Kevin and I can pull this off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kevin POV's

I can't believe we're actually doing this. I'm walking through Brewster High with a tiny microphone in my ear. I don't even know how Kacey got one of these.

"Tell me why we're doing this again," I tell Nelson.

"Don't you wish that Stevie and Zander will be happy?" he responds.

I hope Zander and Stevie will be happy. But will they be happy together? I just don't know. Believe me, I wish Zander and Stevie would be happy but we don't know if they're meant for each other. If they aren't it'll be really embarrassing. I know from experience. Well, I guess we'll find out.

Zander's POV

I'm trying to tune my guitar when Nelson and Kevin walk in.

"Hey guys," I say. They wave back. I think they were going to say something but then the intercom comes on.

"Hello students. It seems that somebody has covered my entire room with marshmallows. The person who has done this act of vandalism will report to my office immediately or else they will face suspensions and possibly expulsion," The principal says**.(A/N: I would totally LOVE to do this… if you couldn't get in trouble for it) **Kevin and Nelson seem scared. I was thinking they would do this. They're some of the craziest people I know. But if they were normal that would be one of the scariest things on Earth. Kevin and Nelson rush out of the room and then Stevie walks in.

"What is up with them?" Stevie asks.

"Marshmallows," I say. She nods and then she laughs. She looks so pretty when she laughs. Wait, did I just think that? Stevie snaps me out of my thoughts by starting to play 'Last One Standing'; she's playing it really well but something seems off.

"Hey Stevie, I think you're playing the wrong chord," I tell her. "Here, let me show you." I grab my guitar and show her the chords. She copies my finger movements but it still seems off. I put away my guitar and try to show her the chord. Her face is so close to mine. She really looks pretty. I shake the thought out of my mind as I help her with the chord. When our fingers touch I feel a shock. I'm pretty sure it was just for a brief moment but I felt it there. What does it mean?

Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think. And do you think I should put this on .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Molly's POV

Stevie and Zander have been acting buddy buddy all of a sudden. They're almost always together, and they're always looking at each other when the other is looking. This calls for some undercover work. Now get out of my face!

Stevie's POV

For once I can't wait to get home. I really need to get home and sort everything out. Things have been really complicated over the past few days. As soon as I get home my 18-year old brother Michael calls my named from the kitchen.

"What is it?" I ask.

"This dude named Zander called you like a bazillion times," he replies.

"A bazillion, really Michael. You're eighteen not eight, so start acting like it," I reply.

I can't believe I had to be stuck with four brothers, although they can be helpful at times. One time, Tommy was being bullied, he was always scared to go to school, until it got so bad that Michael, Andrew (my 14-year old brother), and Jason ( my 13-year old brother), and I decide to teach him a little lesson. After that nobody DARES messing with the Baskaras. I grab an apple from the bowl on the table and head up to my room.

I love my room. The walls are painted lavender and I have painting all over the walls and I have a lantern hanging from the fan. I also have a desk where I write all my stories and right beside it is my guitar, my bass and (drumroll) my ukulele! Zander taught me how to play after we formed Gravity 4. He thought that we should all at least play two instruments. I tried telling him that I already played the guitar, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So then I learned to play the ukulele, and once Zander said that I was better than him. He doesn't say it anymore but I sometimes still hold it over him.

Anyway, I grab my cell phone from my pocket and call Zander. I get his answering machine. This is what it says:

"Hey this is Zander Robbins's phone leave a message after the beep. And if you're a girl leave_ your_ number at the beep."

Ugh, Zander can be so annoying sometimes but you gotta love him. Wait, did I just say love. My mom's right, love does make you crazy. I collapse on my bed and write a poem. **(A/N: This is a poem I wrote; tell me if you like it)**

Silence is a cage waiting to trap you in it,

Silence is like a disease waiting to infect you,

Silence is a world of darkness waiting to consume you,

Silence is a boy waiting to break your heart,

Silence is never-ending torture,

Silence is fear in the making,

Silence is a horrible thing,

Don't let it get to you

After I finish writing my poem I try to call Zander again when the doorbell rings. When I open the door I cannot believe my eyes.

**Ha ha cliffhanger. Who's at the door and what do they want. Review if you want me to continue, and tell me if you like my poem and if I should send it into the literary arts magazine.**

**~Pakistani girl is out~ PEACE! 3 * 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the review peoples. TRIX19, it's nice to know somebody else is Pakistani too. LunarEclipse2248 thanks so much for your opinion. I just got home and when I was outside I fell down and hit my nose and scraped my knees and I kinda scratched my glasses so I had a pretty bad Friday. Here's Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy. Anaranjado! :P**

Chapter 7

Stevie's POV

I could not believe who was standing there. It was Molly. Molly Garfunkel, head of the perfs.

"What do you want," I say rudely.

I don't care about the fact that my dad you should always be nice to your guests, I will never be nice to Molly Garfunkel **(A/N: My dad ALWAYS says this)**.

"Is that anyway to treat your guest," she says with a smug grin. I am about to crush her when my brother walks up.

"And who is this," Michael says flashing a smile at Molly.

"Ugh, this is the most revolting creature on the planet," I say back. I HATE it when this happens. My brothers, for some reason, are always hitting on my friends. One time Kacey came over and Michael asked her out. She said no of course, I gave a very description of my brothers at practices, and Kacey was smart enough not to date a guy that has a smiley face nightlight.

Michael retreats to his room because I may have spoken about Molly and her horrible personality.  
"So this is your Lame-o house, Loserberry?" Molly says walking around my house.

"Let's cut to the chase, why are you here," I say with attitude that could cut through steel.

Jason jokes about me having the face of an angel and the heart of cobra. If you mess with me there's no guaranteeing that you'll end up alive. Out of all of my brothers Jason would probably be my favorite. He's not as ignorant as Tommy and not as annoying as Michael. When I was 9 I learned how to play the guitar, but I knew that the bass was my true calling. I taught Jason how to play the guitar and I sometimes tell him that he's better than Zander. So if Zander ever breaks his arm we could call in Jason as a replacement.

"Listen," Molly says interrupting my thoughts, "I know that you have a crush on Zander, and I'm willing to keep your secret… for a price," she says with a mysterious grin.

At the mention of Zander's name I immediately start blushing. How could she know? I never let the perfs intimidate me but this is too much. What will she make me do?

"What's your condition?" I ask her nervously.

"There's the spring formal coming up, and they need a band to play. I need you to make sure that Gravity 5 doesn't play. And if they do manage to get the gig I need you to call in sick, or else I'll tell Zander." She says intimidatingly. I can't believe it. I would never do that. I can't miss a gig. Nobody else knows how to play the bass except for…. I have an idea!

"Okay Molly, I agree to your condition," I say holding out my hand for her to shake. She shakes my hand with a grin that looks like she just won a gold medal. She walks out and I instantly grab my phone and call Zander.

**What's gonna happen? What's she gonna say? Will she finally tell him how she feels? Comment and tell me what you think.**

**~ Pakistani Girl is out! PEACE! ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in forever but I've been super busy. And just so you know I'm only in the 6****th**** grade. Anyway today we were eating lunch in class and I was in Science. We were bored so my friend Savannah had all these paper bags idk why but she gave them to us and we made puppets. Then I gave mine to this dude named Nick (who I am enemies with) and I told him it was his new girlfriend. So then he was talking to it and then he bit its head. I got so mad at him and I hit him. Hard. I'm sorry I was boring you so on with the next chapter. And just so you know Zander's words will be in bold and Stevie's words will be **underlined.

Chapter 8

Stevie's POV

The minute I finish dialing Zander's number I realize something. What am I gonna say? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I don't have any more time to think because just then Zander picks up the phone.

**Hello**

Hi

**So what's up?**

You know… things

Okay here's the deal remember that day when we were in the band room together playing that game?

**Yeah**

Well, when I fell and you caught me

**Yeah**

Well, I felt a shock. Only for a second but it was there.

**Really**

Really

**I'm coming over**

What? Why?

**Well obviously this calling each other isn't working; we're going to have to talk in person**

And then he hangs up. I can't believe he's coming over. It's a good thing I'm not still in my PJ's **(A/N: Although I still would be)** I run upstairs and quickly do my hair and run back downstairs. In about 5 minutes Zander comes over. I grab his hand without a word and bring him to the guest room and we both flop down on the bed. I really don't know what to do. Should I talk first or wait until he does? My question is soon answered when Zander starts talking.

"Okay so I know that when I saved you from falling-your welcome by the way-you felt a shock," then he looks at me and I nod in agreement so then he continues. "But you don't know that when we were in the band room the other day and I was helping you with the chords that I felt a shock too." I sit upright on the bed. "WHAT?" I say it's a mixture of happiness and confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him, calmly. "Well I didn't know if you felt the same way," he says looking down and picking at the blanket.

I've never seen Zander act like this before. It's so unlike him. "Well, now you do," I say and to my surprise he intertwines his hand in mine. I start blushing like an idiot but I don't think he notices. "So what do we do now?" I ask him. It seems like he's been waiting for me to ask this question. He jumps off of the bed and kneels to the ground like he's proposing to me.

"Stevie Rena Baskara," he says with a genuine smile, "will you honor me by going on a date with me this Friday night?" I start smiling and then I tell him, "Alexander Robbins, I would be delighted to go on a date with you this Friday night." Then he jumps up and punches his fists in the air. (**A/N: Nick always does this idk why) **

So Stevie and Zander finally get together, but that's not the end.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think.**

**Pakistani girl is out PEACE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't posted in a realllllllllllllllllllllllly long time, it's just that I haven't had much inspirtation lately. Anyway, here's my part and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Molly's POV

I finally have beaten Gravity 5. Stevie promised that she wouldn't play at the spring formal or else I would tell her secret about Zander. Mwa ha ha.

Zander's POV

I can't believe it. I have a date with Stevie. I don't know how to explain it but there's something different about Stevie. I've dated a lot of girls, and none of them are like Stevie. All of them either want to be like the perfs or are afraid of them. But Stevie isn't afraid of anything, except maybe that cat that was in the band room. I wonder where I should take Stevie. I would take her on a double date but most people are going to the spring formal. I've got it! I'll take Stevie to the spring formal! Okay, okay I have to get everything settled, I don't have time to finish my POV so umm…. go talk to Kacey.

Kacey's POV

Stevie's the most excited I've seen her in a long time, or as long as I've been in Gravity 5. She's always smiling, and I keep seeing her smiling and Zander and he's always smiling back. Wait... are they together? OMG! It all makes sense now. I have to blog this! But wait, I can't do that. Stevie's my friend, and I can't expose her relationship status, and for all I know Zander and Stevie might be trying to keep their relationship discreet. Whoa, I've been spending WAY too much time in English. Well, as Stevie and Zander's friend I will do my best to be supportive and help them in any way possible.

Stevie's POV

I've been super happy lately, although I've been trying not to show it. I probably haven't been doing a pretty good job because Kacey has that face that she has when she knows something. I just can't help it. I admit it, I've had a crush on Zander for a while, but I never thought that he would feel the same way. I just realized, I have no idea where we're going for our date. I gotta talk to Zander.

When lunch is over, I pull him into the hallway and ask him, "Where are we going for our date?"

"You'll see," Zander replied with a mysterious grin. Seeing that I'm not pleased with this answer, he just tells me, "Just be ready on Friday, okay," he adds. Before I can ask for more information, the bell rings and he goes to History. I hope I can trust him. I almost forgot, I need to put my plan into action. Wish me luck.

**~ Pakistani Girl is out! PEACE! ~**


End file.
